Officer Down: The Angel Maker
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Set after the unsub take down in Angel Maker. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. So one of you asked for more after the Officer Down sequel. Actually more like demanded but hey, that's asking in my book too. So I'm going to be really nice and give one more story. Kinda hoping I don't turn this into another series. *shrugs* Who knows? Anywho, this is going to take place right after The Angel Maker. I know you were probably hoping it would pick up right after the end of the last one but nope! So have fun.

Disclaimer: *opens mailbox* Man! They sent my request letters back again!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked up from the unsub, Chloe's body after confirming she was dead and saw Dave kneeling on the ground next to Hotch, who had his hands clamped over his ears. Ignoring anything else, Emily pushing herself up, forgetting her still healing wound for a moment and made her way over to the two men. The pain in her upper chest was dulled by her worry for Hotch. She'd tried to get him to stay at the station, or at least move back once it become clear Chloe wasn't coming out without gun fire. But he was determined to stick it out and now he might have screwed his hearing even further.

Dave looked up as Emily joined them and saw the concern on her face.

"It's his ears." Dave explained. "The gun fire might not have been the best for them."

Emily nodded as she knelt down. "I know." she motioned to the scene with her head. "I've got him Dave, you go help the others."

Given that the team did not know about the shift in Emily and Hotch's relationship, Dave frowned but trusted Emily with their friend. He stood up and went to join the others while Emily laid a hand on Hotch's back.

"Aaron," she said quietly. "Aaron, can you hear me?"

Hotch nodded, just barely. "Should have listened to you."

Emily smiled. "I'll save the 'I told you so' for later. Let's get you up and over to the truck." she went to reach around Hotch with her bad arm and winced. "Aaron, you're going to have to help me here."

Hotch put one hand on the ground while Emily wrapped her good arm around his other arm. Together they got him off the ground and made their way over to the SUV they had come in. Opening the passenger door, Emily helped Hotch sit with his feet resting on the step. He didn't move to put his other hand back to his ear, but he did rest it on his forehead, similar to how he held his head at the cemetery.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head, again barely. "No but I promise to go visit my doctor as soon as we get home."

"Well at least I didn't have to ask." Emily said. "Back to the hotel or precinct?"

Hotch sighed. "Hotel, I'm not going to be of any use right now."

Emily nodded and held out her hand. "Keys please."

Hotch was one who liked driving but given his current hearing problems, Emily was hoping he wouldn't put up a fight. Thankfully he just reached into his pocket and handed them to her. Then he turned and slid himself all the way into the truck. Emily, wanting to kiss him but knowing she couldn't, patted his arm and shut the door. She climbed into the driver's seat and started the truck. Thankfully they weren't far from the hotel, so they were back in about fifteen minutes. They made their way up and into Hotch's room. Hotch settled on the bed while Emily pulled a bottle of tylenol out of Hotch's go back. She shook two into her head and gave them to Hotch, along with a bottle of water. Once he swallowed them, Emily sat down next to him.

"How bad is it?" Emily asked.

Hotch sighed and leaned his head back. "Worse then the cemetery but not as bad as when it first happened."

Emily sighed as well. "You're not very good at doing what you're told, are you?"

Hotch laughed slightly. "Most of the time I am. I just have a problem when it comes to my health."

"Can I request something?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded. "Of course."

Emily slugged him in the arm. "Listen to the damn doctor next time and stay home until you're completely better."

Hotch rubbed his arm. Damn she hit hard. "I promise I'll listen." he paused. "You do know you just hit your supervisor right?"

Emily nodded. "I do but right now you're not Agent Hotchner and I'm not Agent Prentiss. We're just Aaron and Emily and Emily did not like the fear that she felt when she saw you on the ground next to Dave."

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders and pulled her against his side.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Hotch said. "Hell I scared myself. I was sure that gun shot had destroyed my hearing completely. I had never been so glad to hear Dave's voice."

Emily smiled into Hotch's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure JJ is the only one who's ever been glad to hear Dave's voice."

Hotch laughed. "Yeah that's true." he looked down at Emily. "I'm sorry I didn't listen. To you or the doctor."

"You're forgiven." Emily said. "Just don't do it again."

Given that they were alone in Hotch's hotel room, Emily finally gave in and kissed Hotch. Yes they had rules about cases but he'd scared her so he was just going to have to deal with a bit of rule breaking. Hotch moved his free hand to Emily's neck, caressing her jaw line with his thumb. They parted and Hotch tucked Emily's hair behind her ear.

"We weren't supposed to do that until we got home." Hotch said quietly.

Emily smiled. "Think of it as my proof that I forgive you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily opened her apartment door two days later and let Hotch in.

"So what did your doctor say?" Emily asked as they moved to the living room.

"Before or after she stopped calling me an idiot?" Hotch asked.

Emily laughed. "After."

"I didn't do any more damage but if I don't take it easy until my ears heal, she'll have me admitted until they do." Hotch said sitting down.

Emily sat beside him. "I'll help her."

Hotch gave her a look. "I knew you'd say that."

Emily laughed. "So you're completely ok. Aside from the obvious damage already there."

Hotch nodded. "Completely."

Emily rested her head on Hotch's shoulder. "Good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So this whole Officer Down thing may have sprouted itself into another series for me. One that would be a different universe from what I did for Aaron and Emily. I have to think a little more on it, though I basically sure that, yes it is a new series. But you guys will find out for sure if I post another story. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
